


First drink of the day

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles, one from Gene's perspective and one from Sam's, about Gene having that first drink of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	First drink of the day

For Gene that first drink of the day was the best one. When he reached into his coat pocket, pulled out the dented flask, and downed that gulp of whisky it was relief and relaxation in one.

And in this job that was something you needed to get by. That was all it was. A liquid distraction from the dirt, disaster and devastation that was being a cop. Yes, that was all it was.

But these days whenever he reached for one of his flasks he could feel Tyler’s critical eyes watching him. And he couldn’t help but wonder why.

 

************************************

 

It was getting earlier, Sam thought, as he watched Gene fish the tarnished silver flask out of his pocket and take a swig. And it wasn’t just that the first drink was getting earlier; it was happening more regularly and with increasingly less reason too.

None of the others seemed to notice. Or maybe they did but they didn’t think it mattered. Gene definitely didn’t see it as a problem. Gene may have seen addiction before but he just didn’t see his actions as the same thing.

So Sam was left wondering what the hell was he going to do.


End file.
